The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a lubrication system. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a lubrication system for a wind turbine.
Wind turbines need to be inspected and serviced on a regular basis to keep them operating reliably and effectively. However, damage invariably occurs to the wind turbine either from external effects (e.g., lightning, wind, rain, hail, etc.) or from general wear and tear leading to fatigue of various components.
The bearings and drives of the wind turbine need inspection and service, and typically a technician must climb the tower and enter the nacelle. This is a time consuming and labor intensive activity. In addition, there are limits placed on the number of climbs any one technician can perform per day. This can be particularly problematic when a wind farm has a large number of wind turbines, and each wind turbine needs to be inspected and/or serviced. Further, wind turbines typically must be shut down when personnel are inside the wind turbine, and this reduces the production capability of the wind turbine currently undergoing an inspection. Some wind turbine sites may be difficult to reach, as they may be located off-shore or in isolated and difficult to reach locations.
The bearings and drives may be lubricated with grease, and this grease must be injected into the target component at pre-determined intervals of time. As the grease is injected into the component, some of the grease may be forced out of the component. Grease may also be forced out during use and operation of the wind turbine. Typically, grease is forced out of seals and this excess grease may undesirably accumulate on exterior surfaces of the component, exterior portions of the wind turbine, or on interior portions of the wind turbine, such as floors or walkways. A potentially hazardous working environment could be created by grease that undesirably accumulates on floors, ladders or walkways. Grease that accumulates on exterior portions of the wind turbine can also deter from the aesthetic appearance of the wind turbine.